


More Than Gold

by hatsunemikuwithagun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, feelin soft in the chilis tonight, sappy crap uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatsunemikuwithagun/pseuds/hatsunemikuwithagun
Summary: Kuzuhina week day 1: fluff





	More Than Gold

**Author's Note:**

> this is short as hell and i don’t even think i’ll do the other days but uwu

Hajime thought that Fuyuhiko’s smiles were the most stunning sight on the planet.

They weren’t all that rare of an occurrence, although that might’ve been expected from how stubborn and stern Fuyuhiko was, every time he saw the shorter man’s face spread into a grin he felt it worth more than all the money in the world. Every aspect of it was perfect, from the way his freckled cheeks turned upwards to how it always seeped into his eye in earnest. Hajime’s world filled with light every time he saw that expression on his dove’s face.

It was his favourite thing to kiss the corners of those wonderful smiles, to feel the joy radiate off his partner as his hands held his cheeks, to see the citrine gemstone in that golden eye flood with something irrefutably beautiful. After all, the world felt cold but Fuyuhiko was warm beneath his lips.


End file.
